This is Our Summer This is our Song
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have a son who loves This is our Song This is Our Summer. They are all sitting around the camp fire just Mitchie,Shane,Anthony,Caitlyn, and Nate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Mitchie,Shane,thier son Anthony,Caitlyn,and Nate are all sitting around the camp fire and Caitlyn keeps looking at and smiling at Nate.

''daddy can we sing the na na song?'' Anthony asks him

Shane smiles at Mitchie.

''sure bud.'' he says and starts singing

So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya

This is our song that's all that matter cause We all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer This is our song

And grab your guitar Sit by the fire Cause we all need a song When we tired We'll sit here together and sing it out loud

This is our song that's all that matter cause We all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer and this is our song This is our song, this is our song This is our song

Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya (repeat)

This is our song that's all that matters cause We all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer (Our summer)

This is our song that's all that matters cause We all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer This is our song (This is our song)  
This is our song (This is our song)  
This is our song This is our song!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''gan daddy gan!'' Anthony tells him

''again?'' Shane questions him tickling him

Anthony just nods and laughs at Shane tickling him again.

Shane smiles at Mitchie.

Mitchie just nods.

''okay okay one more time.'' Shane tells him

''yay!'' Anthony says

So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya

This is our song that's all that matter cause We all belong right here together- Shane and Mitchie hug and squeeze Anthony together with him in the middle of them

There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer This is our song

And grab your guitar Sit by the fire Cause we all need a song When we tired We'll sit here together and sing it out loud

This is our song that's all that matter cause We all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer and this is our song This is our song, this is our song This is our song

Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya (repeat)

This is our song that's all that matters cause We all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer (Our summer)

This is our song that's all that matters cause We all belong right here together There's nothing better than singing along This is our summer This is our song (This is our song)  
This is our song (This is our song)  
This is our song This is our song!

''okay it;s getting late time for bed

''noo daddy gan!'' Anthony says

''tell you what mommy and I will sing it to you when we tuck you in.'' Shane tells him

''otay!'' he says

''yea we should be getting to bed too.'' Caitlyn says

''yea g-night guys.'' Nate says

''night Nate Night Caitlyn.'' Mitchie says

''yea night Nate night Caitlyn.'' Shane says

''g-night.'' Nate says

''night Mich nite anthony night Shane.'' Caitlyn says

''night.'' Shane says and watches them walk away together with Nate's arm around her back

Shane smiles

''okay hun put out the fire and we will meet you back in the cabin.'' Mitchie tells him

''okay.'' Shane says and grabs a bucket and walks down to the lake to get some water to put out the fire while Mitchie takes Anthony up to the cabin 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Shane gets back to the cabin Mitchie is laying in bed Anthony's bed with him stroking his head trying to sing him to sleep and she looks up and sees him.

''hey daddy.'' she says

''hi.'' he says softly and smiles

''did you put the fire out all the way?'' she asks him

''I did yea.'' he tells her

''good come over here and help me sing to him.'' she tells him

''kay.'' he says and crawls into Anthony's bed with him and Mitchie and helps Mitchie sing this is our summer this is our song to Anthony

after they get him to sleep.

''he asleep?'' Shane asks her

''yea I think so come on.'' she tells him and kisses anthony's cheek and gets up with Shane and holds his hand and puts 2 beds together next to each other and they get into thier pajama's and lay down together holding each other's hand.

Mitchie just looks at Nate.

Nate smiles at her and strokes her face gently.

Mitchie's eyes start to flutter closed.

Shane kisses her softly.

Mitchie holds his cheek kissing him back.

''go to sleep baby I love you.'' he tells her

Mitchie nods ''love you too.'' she tells him with her eyes closed and goes to sleep with his hand close to her chest

Shane turns off the light and goes to sleep with her. 


End file.
